


焰色绯闻

by Buiodio



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 谜鹅潘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buiodio/pseuds/Buiodio
Summary: #第一次发AO3，被cp那条弄得窒息（大概是和潘冷cp的问题）##鹅两对都有点车轱辘，开创新cp ( ? )鹅潘是鹅主动，注!意!避!雷!#请各位雅阅，谢谢阅读。大概是奥斯瓦尔德的办公室“起火”。在和下属兼管家的潘有了不知道因什么而起了情欲以后，同突然闯入的前幕僚长爱德发生的尴尬故事。





	焰色绯闻

**Author's Note:**

> #第一次发AO3，被cp那条弄得窒息（大概是和潘冷cp的问题）#  
> #鹅两对都有点车轱辘，开创新cp ( ? )鹅潘是鹅主动，注!意!避!雷!#  
> 请各位雅阅，谢谢阅读。
> 
> 大概是奥斯瓦尔德的办公室“起火”。在和下属兼管家的潘有了不知道因什么而起了情欲以后，同突然闯入的前幕僚长爱德发生的尴尬故事。

“那么，潘，为什么我的货会被GCPD截住了呢？”老板慵懒地靠在长软的皮质沙发上，一身丝绒睡袍松垮垮地挂在身上。  
潘弯着腰，不敢抬头看正处在暴怒边缘的老板。可这高度却是正好，恰巧能看到老板在暗色布料边缘若隐若现的精致锁骨。潘突然觉得奇怪，那么喜爱美食的一个人，为什么还会那么瘦。  
“我在问你为什么？！”  
一声怒吼把潘从浮想联翩中拉扯回来，震得他立刻因恐惧而颤抖，“我，我……对不起，老板，我……”  
老板一脚踢向他的脸颊，潘重心不稳，跌倒在地上。地毯柔软，光是刮蹭就能知道是高级的定制品。老板张开了腿，把一只赤裸的脚踩在潘的侧脸上，“我那么信任你，把那么重要的事交给你去办！而且就这么一次！为什么你给我还搞砸了？！”  
这样的责骂当然不止一次。有这么个喜怒无常的老板，被像今夜这样的对待，对潘来说已经是家常便饭了。  
潘双手扶地，挣扎着想要逃开老板的钳制。面对他暴躁且不耐烦的质问，潘没办法开口，只能支支吾吾地嘟囔着，心想，自己是个指挥，充其量也顶多是个管家罢了，本来就不是个走私犯罪的料啊。  
“你看爱德！他就比你聪明！他从来都不会搞砸这么简单的事情……”  
又来了。  
每次说到爱德，他都是滔滔不绝，仿佛能说上整整一天，尽管他深知那个叫爱德的人对他做过什么。潘干脆放弃了挣扎，任由老板拿他的脸颊当脚垫，任由他的发泄与责骂倾注在自己身上。  
潘放空脑袋，眼神游离在自己有限的狭窄视野里。他的瞳子向上移动，然后到达某处，定住不再四处转移。  
本来应该是非礼勿视，但潘依旧注意到了那团深色阴影下的东西。长年不见阳光，老板的大腿比他的脸还要苍白，尽管睡袍遮住了大半，可是他这样放开的动作还是把他的尺寸暴露无遗。  
睡袍下面什么都没穿，老板应该才刚刚洗完澡吧？耻毛那么细，龟头那么粉嫩，他和爱德到底谁常在上面？尺寸也不算小，甚至可以说是挺让人羡慕，更让人好奇了……潘推测起来，越想越偏，甚至忘记了自己还被他踩在脚下。  
“潘，你在看什么？”  
不知道是自己发呆太久，还是视线火热到足以被感知，老板的脚腕一沉，把潘的脸颊踩得更加变形。  
老板猛然镇定下来的声音却把潘吓得不轻，他急切地想要为自己辩解，奈何无法开口，只能不停地嘟囔，唇边流出的唾液沾湿了老板白皙的脚趾和他身下的高级地毯。  
能爬到哥谭之王这样的位置，心狠手辣自然是不用赘述，聪明才智也同样让人羡慕。潘在看什么，老板心知肚明。  
“你看，你把我的脚趾弄脏了。”老板把眼睛眯成一条缝，倾侧起身，拿起桌面上一个还剩一些红酒的酒杯，把酒液一滴不留，全部倒在了自己的腿上。  
老板是个凶残的暴君，对着台阶下慌乱的大臣发号施令，“舔干净。”  
酒液醇厚，灌进空气里便更加香浓。  
老板抬起脚，又重新放回潘的面前，示意他可以开始了。  
潘这个胆小而懦弱的家伙从来不敢违抗他老板的命令，俯下身像狗一样仔细舔舐起他的脚趾。潘的脸压蹭在他的脚踝处，赤红的舌尖舐过苍白得过分的皮肤，贪婪地把同样猩红的酒液，以及老板身上令人愈醉的香气一起吞进喉咙。  
他允许潘这么做，把腿张得更开，白皙而又骨节分明的手指挑拨开睡袍，引导着下属进一步侵犯自己的身体。  
当凑到老板的阴茎前时，向来脑子里装着些乱七八糟事情的潘，此刻却想不出任何事来分散自己的注意力，他只敢把全身心都投入到这一场淫靡混乱的口交之中，他生怕自己一分心，就会被老板踹得远远地，顺便再给自己的脑袋来上一枪。  
他跪在老板面前，用双手捧起老板的两个肉球，就像是侍奉神明一般虔诚的手势。  
他轻吻在龟头上，吸吮着不断渗出的前液。舌尖饥渴难耐，却又因为恐惧而只能颤抖着缓慢前进，血液集体涌上头部，口腔的升温带着阴茎的温度不断攀升，舌身覆上那因为勃起而渐渐突出的青筋，把老板的阳器圈绕在舌肉的包围里。  
似乎是等得不耐烦了，老板拉扯着潘本就稀薄不少的头发，把硬得发烫的阴茎狠狠操进他的嘴里。潘没料到这突然的一压，双手落在地上发出钝响，被迫扶地以支撑他的身体。  
“看来……你还是有点事做得不错的嘛……”  
老板轻喘，胸前散开的衣襟下，乳首硬了起来，在睡袍表面激凸。刺激愈来愈烈，他的另一只手摩挲着，抓紧了身旁的沙发巾。  
老板感受到了快感的升级，脚背紧张着，脚趾挤在一起以稀释这隐忍的愉悦。  
把上司的胯下之物含在口里，啧啧水声在口舌间回荡。同样身为男人，潘感到老板的阴茎涨得厉害，温度也越来越高，他明白老板就快要射精了。他更加卖力，因为这样莫名的屈辱马上就要结束了。  
可这结束的高兴之余竟有些不舍，真是莫名其妙，下贱又恶心。  
脑子里一片混乱，被身体的本能占了主导的潘立刻放缓了吞吐的动作，仔细舔舐着他阳器的每一个角落，似乎想要拖延老板高潮的到来。  
老板没有阻止他，只是因为没立刻得到想要的释放而不满地扭了扭身子。  
猛然，落地窗破碎的声音清脆，落在地上便成了嘈杂的噪音，瞬间戳破了这恰到好处的情欲。  
老板吓得一个激灵，可人还没有从下体的快感中回过神来，纤长的睫毛呼扇，微闭着眼转头望向不远处的声源。  
“奥斯瓦尔德！”  
两人同时认出了这个声音。  
是爱德。  
老板一脚踢开潘，慌张中过度用力让潘疼得只能在地上挣扎。  
老板立刻站起身走向前去，焦急地想要验证自己的猜想。可黑暗中传来的只是一声悲鸣，一双戴着黑色皮手套的手已经扼住了他白皙的脖颈。  
潘趴在地上，在疼痛的刺激下用余光观望着。老板的阴茎还没有完全软下去，翘着头欲求不满，等待着有人再来抚慰。  
老板目不转睛地盯着爱德，他那眼神，潘认得。惊慌失措又充斥着些不知名的东西，自己看老板的眼神，也许也是这样的。  
爱德把枪低在老板的额上，转头狠狠地瞪了自己一眼，随即便用力把老板推进房间。  
待疼痛缓解了些，潘才狼狈地爬起身，自己的西装理所应当地皱成一团，裤裆也不知道什么时候撑起了羞耻的帐篷。可奈何现在这情形，潘只能羞红着脸，不去管那尴尬的勃起。  
潘走到刚才老板和爱德进入的房间门前，坐在门口想听听里面的声音。门没关紧，里面传来的粗重惊呼却足以让人想象出全貌。  
“啊，爱德……轻点，不要一下子就那么深……疼……”门缝纤细却像个扩音器，把老板那香艳诱人的剧烈呻吟放大了几百倍，潘脑子里又开始胡思乱想。  
老板的屁股现在肯定已经把爱德那家伙全部吃进去了吧？爱德……他肯定做得比我好。  
这算鸡奸吧？可是老板无时无刻不在保护那个狗男人。唉……听老板叫得那么欢，也不用准备律师函了吧。  
潘甩甩头，理了理歪斜的领结，站起身回到了自己的房间。  
自己适合的，果然还是一直陪在他身边。  
这样就够了。  
愿今夜无梦。毕竟，明早除了对付老板和哥谭各界人士的绯闻，还得准备双人份的早餐。


End file.
